The Loner Who Is Not Alone
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: After Eragon and Roan saves Katrina Eragon has to go to Dras Leona with Arya and Saphira. There they run into a girl who seems to be a lot of things shes not
1. The Legend

**The Legend**

The sand of time cannot be stopped. Years pass whether we will them or not...but we can remember. What has been lost mey yet live on in memories. That which you will hear is imperfect and fragmented, yet treasure it, for without you it does not exist. I give you now a memory that has been forgotten, hidden in the dreamy haze that lies behind us...

Before your grandfathers' fathers were borth, and even before their fathers, the Dragon Riders were formed. To protect and guard was their mission, and forthousands of years they succeeded. Their powers in battle was unmatched, for each had the strength of ten men. Thet were immortal unless blade or poison took them. For good only were their powers used, and under their tutelage tall cities and tower were built out of the living stone.

Wealth flowed into the cities of Alagaesis, and men prospered. Though no enemy could destroy them, they could not guard against themselves. And it came to pass at the height of their power that a boy, Galbatorix, was born.

At ten he was tested and it was found that a great power resided in him. The Riders accepted him as their own, and he exceeded all others in skill. Gifted with a sharp mind and strong body, he quickly rose among the riders ranks.

The riders grew arrogant in their power abd ignored caution. During a reckless trip Galbatorix and two friends were ambushed, his friends killed and his dragon slayed. For months he wandered, becoming more and more mad, until he was found unconscious by a kind farmer, and returned to the Riders council. When the Riders refused to grant him another dragon, Galbatorix grew mad with rage. Vowing revenge on the Rriders, he began to hone his use of dark secrets, learned from a Shade.

Then, in the dark of night he stole a dragon hatchling, and convinces Morzan, a weak-minded Rider, to join him in his practice of dark secrets and forbidden magic. Together they gained strength, and waged a war of revenge against the Riders. Twelve more of the Riders, desiring power and revange, joined Galbatorix, and they became the Thirteen Forsworn.

In the last bloody battle, Galbatorix, gained dominance over all, and anointed himself kind over all Alagaesia. And from that day on, he has ruled.

* * *

**Okay I thought it wold be cool to put the Legend as the first chapter.**

**Review**


	2. Dras Leona

**The Loner Who Is Not Alone**

Eragon and Arya walked on the outside of Dras-Leona. Eragon had helped Roan save his true love and revanged Garrow death. Even though Eragon and Roan had changed so much they were now closer then ever. Roan was with the Varden but Eragon had something to take care of in Dras-Leona.

Arya was sent by the leader of the Varden, Nasuada. Arya said nothing about the matter. Her face showed nothing at all. Eragon remembered how is all happened.

Eragon, Roan, Katrina and Saphira's head and next entered a small stone chamber. Nasuada sat in a dark polished wooden chair with her head rested on the desk as if she was sleeping. Her head lifted slowly into the air, her eyes blood shot.

When she saw the four of them she stood up and walked over to them. She threw her arms around Eragon and hugged him. He hugged her back. She then put her hand on Roan and smiled and she pulled Katrina into a warm, friendly hug.

"Eragon you were gone for so long. Where have you been?" Nasuada asked her voice harsh. "Everyone thought you would have been back soon! You had us all worried sick you know?"

Nasuada kept going on and Eragon listened to every word she said. He even smiled at one point until she yelled even louder at him. She even poked him in the chest while glareing at him. When she was done she sat in her chair.

"My lady I am sorry it took so long but a Ra'zac got away with Kartina so we had to trach her down again."

"Why didn't you kell them with magic?"

"I wouldn't let him, Lady Nasuada. I wanted to kill them with my own two hands. I wanted to see there blood on the cold stone floor. I wanted them to pay as I have. Please don't be mad at Eragon."

Nasuada sat there looking at them. Saphira had fallen asleep for she was tired after a long flight. Roan and Katrina were looking at each other. They loved with such loved. Eragon just stood there looking at Saphira but his eyes her glazed over as if he was thinking about something else.

"Right then. Eragon, Saphira" Saphira woke up at the sound of her name she looked around and then looked at Nasuada. " and Arya will go to Dras-Leona. There is a rumor that there is a new Rider."

"We already know there is a new Rider." Eragon said his voice hard and cold. Everyone lookied at him with a pitty look but then a look that said shut up before you get hit.

"Just go and check it out with Arya."

Then a small door opened and Arya walked in with grace. Her hair flying behind her. She shut the door and stood next to Nasuada.

"Good your here. Now As I just told the others you will go to Dras-Leona with Eragon and Saphira."

Eragon looked over at the elf but she looked the same. Nothing in he eyes or her face. She just looked at Nasuada as she told what they should do and what they were looking for.

"So you will be leaving tomorrow." Nasuada said. She then turned to Saphira. "You might want to go and reast."

With out a word Saphira left but not before looking at Eragon who nodded his head at her. He let out a long slow sigh. She was not the same anymore. She was different. After finding that there was another Dragon that was also evil she seemed tired. She always slept now.

"Roan, Katrina your room is set up. I will have a gaurd show you your room. Now if you don't mind I have some important work to do." She walked back to her polished chair and sat down.

The others walked out. Roan and Katrina went to there room so it was only Eragon and Arya left in the hall.

"Fear not Eragon I dont think there is another new Rider. Just a rumor." She turned and walked away.

* * *

**Me- Hello everyone and everything. This is my first Eragon Fic so tell me what you think. I hope you like it...**

**Review**


	3. Old Man

**The Loner Who Is Not Alone**

Eragon had put on a farmers hat and Arya a womens hat so that there ears wouldn't show and give them away.Arya now had on a plan black dress that went down to her feet. Eragon had on a pair of old pants a blue shirt with a few wholes.

The guards didnt even look at them. They were lucky about that. they walked around and saw a coward of people.

_I wouldn't go over there if I were you..._

Eragon looked around at Arya and then around the him. People were just walking and talking paying them no mind.

"Arya did you hear that?" He asked.

Arya stopped and looked at him and then around. Her face blank but her eyes showed worry in them Eragon looked away from her. " No I didn't Eragon. What did they say?"

"Not to go over to the crowd of people." He felt stupid now. He had heard a voice that she didnt. His mind was blocked so it couldn't have come from inside his head. He looked around but say nothing.

Arya put a hand on his shoulder and then went on walked. Eragon watched her walk a few steps before following after her. She was going towards the crowd of people.

A short, fat man stood in the middle of them. He was pale and wore servents clothes. His hair was gray and lay flat on his small head. His eyes which were huge looked around at everyone. and his long pointed chin was high in the air.

"Listen folks and listen close. I heard last night from a guard that the last Dragon egg was stolen a few months ago." The mans voice was high and made Eragons ears hurt. "

"I thought there were two egg left, old man." A young man with long black hair said.

"You see. Old Galbatorix has hatched one egg for a Rider. We all know that the Varden stole one and now another one was stolen." The man pulled his pants up a little higher.

The crowd off people started to drift off and go back to there shopping. Eragon and Arya walked off to.

"So what do you think?" Eragon asked.

_I think the Old Man is telling the truth. _Saphira said ti his mind.

_Saphira was it you who told me not to go over there? _he asked her hoping it was her and not somone else.

_No but I did hear it too, Little One._

"I dont know. He could but people do stupid things when they are drunk." She didn't even look at him when she spoke.

"So we are going to leave then?" Eragon asked.

A black cat with silver eyes stopped in front of Eragon. He stopped and looked down at it. The cat gave him a small smile and then ran off. With out thinking Eragon ran after it.Arya turned around to see him run after it.

_Saphira where is he going?_ She asked her as she followed Eragon. Saphira didn't answer her but Arya knew that she has heard her.

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Here is this chapter! I really have nothing to say so I will go so you can get to more important things like... whats for dinner.**

**Review**


	4. Black Cat

**The Loner Who Is Not Alone**

The black cat ran down an alley that had a dead end. Eragon turned around and saw a girl standing there.

"I told you not to go over there Eragon, do you not know how to listen?" The girl asked. The light behind her made it so that it was hard to make out what she looked like.

"What does it matter that I went over there?" He asked taking a step forwards.

"Nothing but I now know that you cant follow orders." The girl laughed and bends down and picks up the black cat which had walked passed his.

"I do not have to follow your orders girl! I have know ties to you what so ever."

The girl was looking at the cat for a minute. She then looked back up at Eragon and frowned. The black cat in her arms jumps down and starts to walk away.

"That elf you are with is coming this way. She is not happy you know. You shouldn't run off like that you should have told her." She laughed again and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Who are you? How do you know me?" He asked talking another step forward. His hand out as if to grab her.

"I am the loner who is not alone." she said and then ran off with the black cat behind her.

_Saphira should I go after her?_

_No wait for Arya she is not happy Eragon._

_Im so stupid! I should have not ran off like that. Saphira why didn't you stop me or something? Arya is going to kill me and so is Nasuada. _

"What were you thinking? How could you just run off like that when you know who is after you! Were you even thinking? You ran after the _cat_ alone. ALONE! You could have been killed!" Arya whispered at him.

"Look can we please go after that girl?" He asked her. He looked into her eyes and thought he saw them flicker.

"We really don't have time for this."

"She knows about us!" He said . Arya took a small step back and truned to face the crowd. She seemed to be looking it over as if she looked hard enough that girl would pop out. She turned back to Eragon and then back to the crowd.

"Lets go then."

_Eragon be careful._

_I know Saphira. _

_Eragon stay open and not on one thing. Remember to watch out for anyone who might want to harm you._

_Saphira I know._

* * *

**Hello again! Im trying to post one chapter a day what do you think? Im not sure how long its going to be or anything so... Hey I get out of school at 1:45! Yes! **

**Anyways tell me what you think okay? Okay! **

**Review**


	5. Raven

**The Loner Who Is Not Alone**

Eragon and Arya walked down the street as fast as they could. They still didn't want to be noticed. Arya's eyes moved from left to right and right to left. Eragon opened his mind up to try and find her that way but couldn't.

----

"Look at them look for us, Bella. Are you sure they were train by the elves?" The girl asked sitting on a roof top near by them. She watched the two with a smile on her face. "Yes that girl he is with is an elf."

The cat jumped on her shoulder and watched them as well. The girl sood up and followed them along the roof top and made sure that they wouldn't be able to see her.

"He is a Rider and his Dragon is near as it should be. His Dragon is very beautiful her name is _Saphira. _What do you think Bella?"

She stopped and looked down at the cat who again looked as it it was smiling. The girl nodded and stood up again and went after them. "If you think so."

-----

"I cant find her." Eragon said from the wall he was sitting on. Arya was just standing next to him looking out into the crowd again. She turned back to Eragon and then back to the crowd.

"We should leave as soon as we can. For she may work for Galbatorix. If he find out we are here it wont be good." Arya said closing her eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Looking for little old me?" the girl said jumping off the roop top and landing in front of them. Arya had pulled out a dagger and Eragon had almost killed her with magic. The black cat jumped from the roof top and landed next to her.

Arya glared at her as she put her dagger away. Eragon let go of the magic with a deep and heavy sigh. He looked up at her and now he could see what she really looked like.

She had long brown hair which was in a braid that almost went to her feet. She had tan skin and dark ocean blue eyes. She wore a black and silver dress that went almost to her knees and under the dress was a pair of black pants.

"Who are you?" Arya asked her voice cold. She looked the girl in the eyes with a little coldness in them. The girl just looked back but in her eyes there was joy and happiness.

"My name is Raven and this is Bella." She said her eyes flickered with a little coldness but then went back to how they were before. Bella , the cat jumped up on her shoulder again and lookled up at Eragon.

_So you know my brother and my mother... _The cat looked him its eyes also flickered but with laughter.

_Yes, I have known your brotther for a while now and I met you mother when I was with the elves._

_Yes my mother did always like to be with elves. I think humans are more fun. They can be so stupid at times. I find them rather funny. Now by looking at you some might think you an elf and some human which are both wrong am I right?_

_I am still human but I have some elf things about me. _

"How do you know so muh about us?" Arya asked her voice back to normal but Eragon knew that her hand was on her dagger.

"Please let me show you something first. Im sure your like it a lot. Im sure Saphira would love it too." Raven said walking off towards the gates.

_Saphira should we follow?_

_Yes. I have talked a little to that werecat and Im sure we can trust them. Still..._

_I know be careful... _

* * *

**Hello again!I couldnt think of a name for her!but thats okay I picked Raven. So what do you all think? **

**Review**


	6. It

**The Loner Who Is Not Alone**

Eragon, Arya, Raven and Bella walked out of through the gates. They walked for almost an hour. Eragon knew they were getting close to where Saphira was. Soon they stopped and Saphira's head pooped into view, then her whole body.

"What is it that we had to walk so far to see what you have to show us?" Arya asked.

"Arya!" Eragon said For some odd reason she was being rude and mean to Raven. Eragon looked at her for a minute but she just turned her head away from him. Saphira just looked at the two and then back to Raven.

"Its all right Eragon. Arya has a right to ask after all shes only looking out for you."

Raven pulled a chain out from under her shirt. On the silver chain was a dark green and black stone in the shape of a dragon.

"That is what you wanted to show us?" Arya and Eragon both asked.

"Half way. Here let me show you."

She took her right hand and closed it around the dragon stone. It looked as if she was holding it against her heart. The stone started to glow and Raven opened her hand up. Then a green light surround her her.

Eragon and Arya covered there eyes from the light but Saphira just looked at her. The light died out and Raven stood before them but she looked different. Really different.

She had huge green and black dragon wings coming out of her back. Her finger and toe nail had both grown a black coler and where long and had a deadly point to them. Her top teeth grew long and pointed. Her eyes looked like dragons and her ears like an elfs. On the ground lay adragons tale that was dark green and black.

Eragon, Arya and Saphira just looked at her. They all had a lost look on her face. They they had missed something that everyone else had gotten but them. Arya took a step back but Eragon just looked at her.

"What... what are you?" he asked.

"I am a Dragon Rider like you."

"No! I have Saphira. I can see Saphira as can everyone esle. You... you have nothing but a cat. You have dragon wings and claws but no dragon." Eragon said looking at her still.

_Eragon Raven is her dragon. I felt another dragon around but couldnt find it. I only found Raven. Something happened to them. Watch your mouth and say sorry. They will help us. All three of them. _

_Saphira! Look at her. She looks like a monster. A beast that should die. Not even the elfs would take her in. Look at Arya if you dont believe me!_

Arya stood pale white, rooted in her spot. She just looked at Raven not even blinking. Her right hand was on the hilt on her dagger.

_Look at yourself Eragon! You look like no human or no elf! How can you judge by the look of people? You are a fool Eragon to think anything bad of her. You are not alone! We are not alone!_

_How can you say something like that? We were never alone. We have each other to help. We have the Varden, elves and the dwarves for help. _

_Not in the end Eragon. Its just me and you. The rest wont be able to help us out and you know it as well as I do. They..._

_It! Saphira it! There is no they. Only an it..._

_She is the loner who is not alone Eragon. She was at one time. Then Bella came to her and with Bella the other Dragon egg. Bella helped get the last egg. She saved the last Dragon. Something went wrong but Bella wont tell me what._

Eragon looked away from Saphira and looked over as at Raven. He let out a deep low sigh and looked back at Saphira and then at Arya. "Its okay Arya. She is a friend"

Arya looked over at him and then moved her hand away from her dagger. She sat down on the cold earth but never took her eyes off of Raven.

* * *

**Hello again. Eragon is mean! I should kill him... Only playing**

**Review**


End file.
